The Original Angel Experiment
by tech-17
Summary: Basically my OC joins the flock. Not a bad story. Rated T cause i am seriously paranoid.
1. Just a Note Before I Start

Just a Note before I Start:

I was cleaning out my desk the other day and I found a bunch of papers stapled together. I wrote this a while ago. I think I was 14 or 15, and my style was a bit different. This I think is set after MAX or possibly The Final Warning. I'm not sure. It's been too long since I wrote it. Anyway, the point is that I didn't just write this and I'm a much better author now but I didn't feel like totally changing the story so I just typed what I wrote and fixed spelling and grammar. And a few obvious plot holes. Just know that I wrote this a long time ago. And don't ask where I got the OC name, I was a weird kid. I still am, just not as bad. Feel free to review though…


	2. Jabberwocky

**The Original Angel Experiment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as belonging to someone else. I'm just borrowing it.**

"Jabberwocky," my mother's voice, calm and quite, pulls me out of my daydream. The one where I'm a normal 15 year old.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Could you come into my office for a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

Strange. Mom's office is off limits. I go in. "What's up?"

"Jab, I need to tell you some things. I probably should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't want to worry you." I wait. "Jabberwocky, I always told you you were born with wings."

Yes, I have wings. I can fly. No joke.

"It's true you were born with wings, but it wasn't an accident." She sighs. "Years ago, I worked for a company called Itex. I was a genetic researcher. We did experiments. One of these was to put avian genes into human DNA. When we discovered how to do it, I was pregnant. So we grafted avian DNA into the child's. That was you."

I am surprised, but don't say anything. She goes on.

"Of course, I wasn't the only one. Several months later another scientist had a child, a girl like you. Four months later a boy like you was born then another two months later. The boys' mothers were told they died."

She pauses, staring at the floor. She talks slowly, not really wanting to remember this.

"You were the first. When I realized what all they would do to you, I stole you from Itex and disappeared. I told them you had died. But you still have wings, light bones, excellent vision, and other bird-like traits. Just like the three I left behind."

This explains why we live on a farm in the middle of nowhere and I'm not allowed to have friends.

"Over the years three more avian children were born. Four years ago, Jeb Batchelder stole the rest of the kids. He knows where I am, but he doesn't know about you. He wants me to come back, but I refuse. He's gone back to Itex, and the six kids are on their own."

She opens a drawer in her desk and hand me a photo. There are six tall, thin kids. I'm tall and thin too. An older girl with brown hair grins at the camera. A boy with dark hair and eyes like me stares calmly, unsmiling. A blond-haired boy seems to be staring past the photographer. A black girl smiles with her arm around a small blond girl who smiles angelically. A blond boy grins mischievously.

On the back are names: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. They look normal. Mom hands me another picture. The older girl, with brown wings, and the dark-haired boy, with black wings. On the back it says Max and Fang. One more picture shows the six of them flying.

"Jabberwocky, Itex is mad at me. They want to kill me. They would kill you too. I wish there were another way, but there isn't. You have to leave. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

"So where do I go?" I ask.

"With them. They live on their own now. It's not totally safe, but it's safer. I'm sorry, Jab. So sorry."

We pack the things I need in a backpack. I bring my hairbrush, some clothes, money, food, and a laptop, my mom's final present.

We go out back and I hug my mom. "Good bye." I whisper. "I love you and I'll miss you."

My mom holds me tight and sobs. "I love you so much. I wish you didn't have to leave. I'll try to e-mail you I love you Jab. Never forget that."

"I won't."

With that, I jump up and snap out my wings, flapping hard. "Good bye!" my mother calls.

"Good bye! I fly away. Tears blur my vision. I fly blindly. Finally I can see again. I let the joy of flying over come me. I look at my wings. Almost 14 feet across and jet black, except for dark brown tips on the feathers. They are beautiful, and powerful. I fly on, not knowing where to go. I fly west. I think about what Mom told me.

I can't believe there are others like me. And I'm going to join them. If I can find them. And I have no clue where they are.

**Author note: like I said, I wrote this a while ago and didn't change it. I'm just typing it. Feel free to review. In fact, I hope you do. I like getting reviews. But keep in mind that I didn't just write this, and I already know what will happen. I intend to post the rest whether people like it or not. Don't like? Don't read.**


	3. Meeting

_I can't believe there are others like me. And I'm going to join them. If I can find them. And I have no clue where they are_.

Eventually, I stop to eat, then take to the sky again. I tuck one wing in slightly and spiral. I look down. I have awesome vision, and I can see street signs. For now I am still on Missouri. I follow Route 66.

Later, I see dark shapes ahead. Since I haven't been attacked yet, I don't worry. Instead, I fly towards them.

Getting closer I see that these aren't birds like I thought. They're people. When I see this, I forget to flap, and drop a bit. I fly closer and recognize the kids from the photos, though they look about three years older. They look at me warily and fan out.

I hear the older girl ask the littlest on if I'm good or bad. How would she know? She says she thinks I'm good. The older one flies closer. "Who are you?" She calls.

"My name is Jabberwocky, and I need your help."

We land. "So how do you need my help?" she asks.

"I'm on the run from people from Itex." They all tense. "I don't know where to go. My mom sent me away to protect me. She told me to find you. I was hoping you could help me. That maybe I could live with you. They don't know I exist. But I don't know what to do."

The dark-haired boy steps up next to the girl. "Max, can we trust her?"

So that's Max. That means the other one is Fang. I don't know which of the other four is which.

"Yes, Fang," I say. "You can trust me."

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

"I saw you in a picture Jeb Batchelder sent my mom."

"Jeb?" asks Max. "You know Jeb?"

"My mom worked with him before she stole me from the lab. I was the first experiment."

"Hey Max!" says the tall, pale boy. "You're not the oldest."

Max stares at me. "Shut up, Iggy." I see disbelief all over her face. She turns to discuss it with the flock. She starts to speak but the little blond boy cuts her off.

"I'm the Gasman and you get to stay with us for a few days, so we can see if you're good or bad."

"The Gasman?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough," says Iggy. "Stay up wind."

The black girl introduces herself as Nudge. The small girl is Angel. She says she trusts me. Max is wary, but she seems to trust Angel's judgment.

We fly back east, back into Missouri. When it starts getting dark, we find a forest to sleep in. we settle into trees and they all pull food out of their backpacks. I do the same. When we're done I look around.

The little kids seem content, and the older kids are alert. I look at Fang. He has dark hair and eyes and tan skin. He is wearing all black. I have black hair and dark green eyes and always wear black. Max has brown hair and looks nervous. She is watching me. I smile. Iggy is tall and pale. He has blue eyes, but he's blind. He can feel colors. Gasman looks similar to Iggy. Angel is Gazzy's sister and looks like him. Nudge is black and never stops talking.

The three younger kids are sitting together with Total. Total is a black Scottie-looking dog, but he talks and flies.

I go over to them. They look up. "Hey," I say. "What are you doing?"

"Playing cards," answers Nudge.

"Can I play?"

"Um, yeah, but we're kind of in the middle of a game, and I'm winning." Says Gazzy.

I smile. "OK, that's fine. Really I just wanted to see it you'd let me play. Oh, hey, do you want some chocolate?" I ask, pulling out 4 Hershey's bars. Their faces light up.

"Total, can you eat chocolate?" I ask. "I know people say it's bad for dogs, but I've seen plenty of dogs eat chocolate with no problem." I hold up a chocolate bar.

"You brought me chocolate too?" asks Total. "Wow, I love you!" He jumps in my lap and I unwrap the chocolate for him.

I go over to Max and Fang. "I hope you don't mind that I just gave Total chocolate."

"You gave Total chocolate?" Max asks.

"Yeah, I gave some to the kids and I saw how Total eats people food, and I didn't want him to feel left out. Oh, here." I say, handing them each a chocolate bar.

"Don't try to bribe us," says Max.

"I'm not, I just thought you might like some chocolate."

I leave them and go to Iggy. "Hey Iggy! Want some chocolate?" Iggy smiles when I hand it to him. I unwrap some for myself.

"Thanks," says Iggy. "Can't remember the last time I had chocolate."

I lean back against the tree next to Iggy." I like chocolate, so my mom packed plenty. I miss her."

Iggy puts a hand lightly on my arm. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

I look over and see Fang pull out a laptop. "Fang's got a computer?"

**Author Note: Apparently I was obsessed with chocolate, and thought it made everything OK. I was so strange. Please review. Free virtual cookies if you do. No really, there's a link in my profile. =D**


	4. Lessons

_I look over and see Fang pull out a laptop. "Fang's got a computer?"_

"Yeah, he's got a blog."

"Hmm, maybe I should read it."

"Good luck getting the computer away from him."

"Oh, my mom gave me a laptop with an untraceable signal."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

The next day Max tells me that if I stay with them I have to be able to fight. She gives Fang the job of teaching me.

Fang regards me calmly, then jumps on me, pinning me to the ground. I wriggle my arms free and punch him in the face. I assume since he's a boy I won't hurt him.

"Ow!" He says. "I think you just broke my nose!" He sits back, holding his nose.

"Let me see," I say.

Cautiously, I touch his nose. _Please let him be OK_ I think. The bleeding stops.

"Hey, it stopped hurting!" He touches his face, then looks at me. "Hmm."

We keep practicing. He teaches me things I don't know and I do well. Max comes to watch.

I manage to kick Fang in the back of his knees and he falls. I push him to the ground. Max thinks he let me win and decides to test me herself. I end up beating her too.

Just then the others come over. Angel's arm is bleeding. I look at it. I wish Angel was better as I touch her arm. The bleeding stops. They stare at me.

Nudge speaks finally. "I think Jab can heal people, kinda like my attracting metal to my hand or Iggy feeling colors.

"Hmm," I say. "I wonder…" I go over to Iggy. "Iggy close your eyes." He closes his eyes.

"You know I can't see any less with my eyes closed," he says. I touch his eyes, wishing he could see.

He opens his eyes. I watch his blue eyes focus on me. "Wow," he says. "You're pretty."

"What?" cries Max. Iggy turns to her.

"Max, you really should brush your hair, and Fang, you have leaves in your hair." He turns back to me. "You really can heal people!" He hugs me. "You're amazing!" He turns to Max. "You said we'd give her a week to see if you trust her. Well I trust her now. And if you chase her away, I'm going with her!"

Max stares at him and sighs. "Welcome to the flock, Jabberwocky. Don't make me regret this."

I surprise her by flinging my arms around her. "Thanks Max, you won't regret it."

"We'll see," says Max.

**Author Note: I know it's short, but it felt like a good place to stop. I had a crush on Iggy, can you tell? =) Review for free virtual cookies. No really, there's a link in my profile. =D**


	5. St Louis

_I surprise her by flinging my arms around her. "Thanks Max, you won't regret it."_

"_We'll see," says Max._

We fly on. I ask Iggy where we're going. He says we're going to Washington D.C. Apparently one of the people in charge needs to talk to us. We reach St. Louis that night. Angel wants to go up in the Arch. Fang discourages her because all of us are claustrophobic, and you go up in a tiny elevators.

But we fly to the top and land. We look out at Missouri and Illinois. Gazzy wants to slide down the side, but Max won't let him. I give him a chocolate bar and he quiets down.

We stay in a hotel. The next morning, Iggy cooks breakfast. He still can't believe he can see. We start flying.

We are flying over the river when trouble shows up. "Flying M-Geeks!" cries Gazzy. M-Geeks are robots which attack us.

"Since when do they fly?" calls Iggy.

"Since now!" says Fang.

We start fighting. I discover that I fight better on the ground. Then I get an idea. "Robots can't swim, can they?" I ask Max.

"I don't know about this batch," she says "Why?"

I point to the river. "It's deep here. We can drop from here. They'll follow us. But we have to get back out of the water or we'll get electrocuted."

Max tells me an even better plan, then tells me to tell the others. I tell Iggy, then Nudge, then Gazzy. Max tells Fang and Angel.

On Max's signal, we all tuck in out wings and dive towards the river. The M-Geeks follow. At the last second we whoosh out our wings and fly back up. The M-Geeks don't have time to stop and end up in the water. They short circuit and sink.

Iggy slaps me a high five. "That was awesome! I got to see it!"

The next night we stay in a hotel again. During breakfast Gazzy erupts. Nudge runs to open a window. Iggy pretends to choke. "Can't breathe!" I yell and fall out of my chair. Iggy laughs. Max rolls her eyes.

"Jab, don't encourage him. We have enough problems with just Gaz and Iggy. Us girls are more mature, even Angel."

"Sorry Max, "I say. "But unfortunately you got a girl with Iggy's sense of humor."

"At least you haven't detonated anything," she says.

"Only because Iggy hasn't had time to teach me how." I say. Iggy and I crack up. Max sighs.

"Fang, shut them up."

"You gotta catch us first!" Iggy says as we race outside and fly away. Fang doesn't follow. They'll just wait until we get back.

Iggy and I fly high, enjoying the freedom. After a while we have to go back. Max is mad. We don't care; she'll get over it.

Iggy shows me how to make explosives. We play a trick on Max by making a small, harmless bomb that will explode when she finds it. It explodes confetti. I hide it in her jacket pocket.

She finds it and gets mad again. But even Fang thinks it's funny. So eventually we get her to laugh. But she gets even with us in our sleep.

Max and Fang tie out hands and feet and hang us upside down and a tree. But we get down.

We finally get to D.C. they send us on a mission to Africa. They blackmail Max into agreeing: it's either that or school. We go to Africa. And this time, I get to help save the world.

The End

_Final Author's Note:_

**Review for virtual cookies. No really there's a link in my profile. **

Seriously, I don't care if you review with a =D or flame me if you wish. I'm collecting them for a bonfire. If you get flames you're invited. Though I don't know when it is. Seriously, I love getting emails with reviews. If you read my story give me a review. Just so I know you read it. Tell me what you think. I have a contact who will send me back in time. I'm going to get a monkey, but I might tell my younger self about my reviews if I get the chance…

Did anybody get the bit about the monkey?

Bye people. Thanks for reading!


End file.
